


hope you know i'm for the takin'

by howdoyousleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Elevators, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Hotel Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pick-Up Lines, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: She is mid-drink, trying hard to savor the warm flavorful liquid as she holds it on her tongue before swallowing, when her date settles back into his seat. She goes to plaster a fake-as-fuck yet pleasant-enough smile on her face but freezes mid-action when she sets eyes on…not her date.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 97
Kudos: 634





	hope you know i'm for the takin'

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably tell by the tags BUT this is so different than what I normally write and so long I SWEAR. This is spur of the moment, planned nothing out, so inspired by the new clips of Bucky GAH. She= You. I prefer to not use "Y/N".  
> I'm nervous.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

She tries her hardest not to show her growing anxiety and disappointment on her face, in her posture, doesn’t want to giveaway that she is on probably the worst date she has ever been on. The less others know the better. She is also actively trying to ensure that she does not get drunk, which is proving to be difficult as she sips her way through her one and only red wine for the night, desperately wanting another one. A little something to take the edge off while she waits for her date to get off the phone because _of course_ he took a phone call in the middle of their night together.

She adjusts her top as she settles back into her barstool because _of course_ he chose to sit at the bar even though they had plans to eat here tonight. She is suddenly a little self-conscious and ashamed that she dressed in such a revealing way, a rather low-cut satiny camisole. It is tucked into a skirt that falls well below her knees, a pair of chunkier heels, friend telling her that her date preferred a tall woman. Her outfit is complete with a gold necklace laying perfectly across her collarbone, hair down, effortless and classy. She hates that she put so much effort into her appearance for someone who hasn’t proved worthy of her time. She feels like a fool.

She is mid-drink, trying hard to savor the warm flavorful liquid as she holds it on her tongue before swallowing, when her date settles back into his seat. She goes to plaster a fake-as-fuck yet pleasant enough smile on her face but freezes mid-action when she sets eyes on… _not her date._ She’s staring back into dark crystal-water eyes, _not her date’s_ , and she feels her heart leap up into her throat, hoping profusely that she is once again not projecting her feelings and thoughts onto her face. She moves her eyes down to stare at full lips and watches as they purr out a cheesy, “ _Lookin’ a little lonely, doll_ …”

 _Doll._ That makes her cheeks heat up, she can feel it, which in turn makes her blush even more. She breaks her gaze away from the handsome stranger’s face, looks down at her fingers as they twitch around the stem of her wine glass as she chuckles. “Is it that obvious?” she asks softly, almost afraid to look back at the man sitting next to her, almost intimidated by his beauty. When she does manage to look back up at him, he has an amused look on his face, his tongue flicking out to lick at his bottom lip as he smirks.

 _God,_ is he handsome. Nothing like her date. Everything about her “type”. He has golden skin and dark hair and light eyes, about a week’s worth of stubble gracing his jaw, the prettiest set of lips she’s ever seen on a man. His hair is cut short, naturally tousled, his cheekbones high and shoulders broad, laugh lines around his eyes that she’s sure have shown up over time. She doesn’t know where to look first, where to focus her attention, and she quickly realizes she is becoming alarmingly aroused just by the looks of this stranger.

She isn’t sure what to say or what was last said but she mumbles, “Umm, m’here with someone actually,” so very saddened by the fact that this man isn’t her date. He looks like he’d be a much better date than the one she came here with. She tells herself that she might have even considered going home with this stranger if they were on a date together but it’s a lie; she would most definitely let this stranger sweet talk her into bed.

“ _Hmm,_ are you?” he naturally responds with in a smooth low voice, making a show of glancing around the restaurant and her ego is hit, her cheeks burn a little more but for a different reason. “I am,” she says, voice confident although she doesn’t feel it. How dare he question her. “Don’t think a lady like you should be kept waitin’ all alone like this,” he comments almost off-handedly, and she reaches forward to grab for her drink in near desperation. She is not used to such boldness, to being approached at restaurant bars, and she’s on shaky ground. When she places her glass back down onto the counter in front of her, those hypnotizing eyes are on her once more, gaze damn near half-lidded.

“It may be bold of me to say but—”

“Oh, you’re _just now_ being bold?”

“—you didn’t seem to be havin’ that swell of a time with that other guy.” Her eyes meet his and it feels almost electric, like she feels his gaze all the way down to her toes, and she’s never been consumed by someone so quickly. He could bend her will so easily it could practically be non-existent and that’s… _intoxicating_.

“I was having a fine time,” she lies, avoids his eyes once more and curses at herself for yet another obvious tell. She forces herself to meet his eyes more confidently, to not waver, but he’s looking at her with his smirk in his eyes and she can’t help but let her lips twitch in response. He leans towards her, lowers his voice, and breathes, “Awful rude to treat a sweet little thing like you such a way.”

_Oh._

Her body subconsciously leans forward as well, _barely,_ as she meets his gaze, a sudden wash of brazen confidence, her front turning to face him almost completely. She almost chokes on her next few breaths, spends them letting her eyes rove over this man’s face and form, letting herself soak in this moment; she’s never had the attention of someone so enthralling before.

“ _Yeah_?” she starts, her voice low as well, relishing in the way his eyes darken in response, “How should a sweet little thing like me be treated?” She asks for herself really, selfishly wanting to hear how he would treat her, what he would do to her, how he would put her current date to shame. She just knows he would. His lips widen into a smile, his eyes slowly roaming down to her lips and even further south. She suddenly doesn’t regret dressing the way she had anymore.

“First part is easy,” he begins, voice low and almost authoritative and she feels her core stir, her gut clench, “Wouldn’t leave you waitin’ on me and definitely wouldn’t sit at the bar.” She is embarrassed she let herself be placed here in such a situation with such a bad date, but he continues. “Would want to look at you, be close to you, be away from prying eyes.” She grows hot all over in a rush, a throb of a movement, and not just from the tell-tale sign of her blush. The thought of having this man’s undivided attention in an intimate space almost makes her whimper out loud.

His hand comes up to rub along his jaw as he thinks, and she had been too distracted by his charming face to notice his arm. To be fair he is wearing a sweater, sleeves pushed up off his wrists a little, so she hasn’t seen it before, but it has her attention now. The entire thing seems to be made of a dark metal, slim light gold lines throughout, and it matches the rest of his looks—rugged yet beautiful. She isn’t put off whatsoever, conscious and empathetic to the stares she is sure he gets in public and finds that she rather immediately likes it. With one swipe of that tongue on his lips again she is suddenly thinking of how the sleek metal would feel against her body on any and every part of it.

“Would have offered to pick you up and take you to a restaurant, definitely not one attached to a hotel, but you seem like the kinda girl who would rather meet up here instead. Y’seem kinda stubborn.” He’s right. She would have most definitely declined his offer at picking her up at her home and she is stubborn, extremely so. She isn’t sure how stubborn she’d be around him though. She brings her hand up to push her hair from her shoulder, tucks it behind her ear, and his eyes follow the movement as he continues.

”Would wanna take things slow, maybe have a few drinks, get you to open up a little,” she doesn’t miss the way his eyes twinkle at his phrasing, finally choosing to turn his body towards hers as well before adding on, “Would probably lay my hand on your thigh, sit a little close, whisper in your ear some. Not sure what you’d be comfortable with.” It’s like she can feel the pressure of his grip on her thigh now, can feel the warm wash of breath across her neck and ear. It makes her want to wiggle in her seat some.

“With lips like those I’d probably order some sorta finger food and see if you’d let me feed you.” Her pussy clenches up right as the words slip from his mouth. That’s a hell of a thought. She’d feel like a whore, but he could get her to do it, especially with his metal fingers. She prays to the gods she isn’t being transparent now, that he can’t tell that she is almost completely aroused and he hasn’t even touched her, a stranger for fucks sake. She lowers her head, unable to keep her eyes off of his hands, non-flesh and flesh, and he breathes out a hot noise, says, “ _Oh_ , you’d let me wouldn’t you, sugar?”

 _Sugar._ She doesn’t know if she likes it better than doll, but it sure makes her feel sweet. She doesn’t answer, is quick to bite her own lip, and as he watches her do so with hungry eyes, she realizes she doesn’t need to answer; he can see right through her.

“I’d order for you, a couple small dishes, and you’d put up a front, but you might like people makin’ some decisions for you,” and oh if he only knew. “Wouldn’t want to drink too much because I don’t want to mess with the lines of consent ‘cause I’ve only been talkin’ to you for maybe five minutes now and I can guaran-fucking-tee you I’d wanna take you home.”

She can’t do anything to stop the gasp of an inhale that wracks her body as her thighs press together in an subconscious movement, a tell if she’s ever seen one. His eyes glance down to her lower body, her thighs, slowly look back up at her eyes, and she has never felt more like prey, has never wanted to be devoured more in her life.

“You’d want me to take you home? If I promised to make it worth your time?” He asks in a quiet voice and she hadn’t realized how close they are to each other, how they’re leaning towards the other, and she can feel his breath on her mouth. She only thinks briefly of what they must look like at this hotel bar, breathing each other in, the pair of them having sat together for so little of an amount of time. She knows what he’s asking; this isn’t a fantasy answer. While the rest of his play-by-play has not and will not occur, the question of whether or not she’ll go home with him tonight is very real.

Her mind races. Her date has been horrible, cringe-worthy, and she had possibly been forgotten about. Here is the most handsome man she has ever set eyes on and he’s offering her up the night of a lifetime on a silver platter. She isn’t the kind of person to do such a thing and, in fact, this is how people die. She could become a story on the news and the hesitation must be obvious on her face, _just like everything else,_ because his hand comes down to rub along her hip gently, soothingly. It’s a _bold_ move, to touch a stranger like this in public, but damn is it the right one to make when she is hovering on the edge of a decision like this.

“I’ll be sure and make it real good for you, doll.”

And she leaps.

It isn’t a strong jump off this metaphorical cliff, it is a hesitant one. She looks down at the sizeable hand on her hip, fingers almost digging into the top of her ass, and back up at him. She doesn’t feel fear, has no hesitations, lets her own fingers reach out and brush his jawline, whispers a faint, “ _Okay_ ,” to which he replies with a stunning smile. She wants to close the gap between their lips, knows this man is an incredible kisser just by the looks of his lips and his confidence, but he pulls back before she can move forward.

He turns towards the bartender, motions towards her, says, “Put whatever she has had on my tab. The rest can go with the gentleman she was with.” He smirks as he grabs for her hand, the flustered and transparently startled look on her face making him wink as she drapes her purse over her shoulder. The wink makes her thighs feel like Jell-O and she curses that he is able to set her off with just the twitch of an eyelid. The hand he offers her is his metal one and she doesn’t even look down at it questionably before sliding her fingers between his. She swears she can hear him let out a pleased hum of a noise.

His hand isn’t nearly as cold as she had first imagined it would be, but it is as sleek. She doesn’t have enough time in the world the marvel at the advanced technology of it, the intricacies vastly above her head, but she can appreciate it nonetheless. It moves like a real hand, curls like one and grips like one. It’s breathtaking in all honesty.

He squeezes her fingers before leading her through the lively restaurant. She feels like she has awoken from a dream, her brain foggy, slightly shocked at the amount of noise and people on each side of her. She had been so preoccupied with him it felt like they were the only two in the room and it makes her grip on his hand turn vice-like, makes her other hand come up to clutch at his forearm, holding herself close to him. His flesh hand comes down to cover her own as he moves confidently and gracefully through the room and out into the lobby when she realizes she has no idea where they are headed.

“Hey, I don’t—”

“I’m not takin’ you anywhere but upstairs, doll. Don’t be nervous,” he responds, and _goddamnit_ how does he know exactly what she is thinking? It makes her warm all over, adding to his confidence and capability, makes her wonder what other moments he will be one step ahead of her on throughout the night. Her transparency might actually come in handy.

He turns and walks them right up to the check-in counter in the lobby, smiling pleasantly and saying, “Room under James?” after the clerk greets them and asks how she can help them. _James._ She wonders if it is his real name. Would he tell her his real name? Should she give up her own? She isn’t paying attention to what the clerk says but her own thoughts stop short when he feels James’ hand slip down to her lower back, sliding to her hip, pulling her in close to him. She revels in his warmth, _his size_ , wants to moan out loud when his hand skims her ass some, stroking around a cheek and back up to her hip.

So bold, so confident, _so arousing_. She wants to feel that hand on her elsewhere, both of them, imagines what the metal one will feel like on _and in_ her body yet again. The desire makes her hot, makes her reach a level of confidence close to his own, turns her body towards his and reaches up to place a hot open-mouthed kiss at the hinge of his jaw. He barely reacts, holding her hip tight as he continues to speak to the clerk. She’s making a scene, has no idea how he will react, but feeling his skin underneath her lips makes her feel _hungry_. She doesn’t recognize herself, has never kissed and snuggled up on someone so outwardly in front of others but pushes forward to continue, embarrassment almost being the driving force, other option facing onlookers.

She reaches his earlobe, sucks it gently between her teeth, and James is upsettingly only slightly strained when he thanks the clerk and pulls her in the direction of the elevator. She wants James to press her against the wall, any wall, wants him to react to tell her she’s a naughty girl, and that thought is a little shock to her system; she’s only ever wanted that from one other person.

She gets one of her wishes.

Like lightning, she is turned and pushed, her back pressed tight against the wall, the buttons to ring the elevator close to her hip. She is letting out a soft noise even before he brings his lips close to her ear, a hand on her hip, the other on her neck, both squeezing with the perfect amount of pressure.

“You want it bad don’t ya, girl? Huh?” His voice is like warm honey, runs down her spine and pools between her legs, and she lets out a soft whine, brings her hands up to grip at the front of his sweater, wants to press and squeeze more of that thick chest. “That other guy couldn’t have given you a fourth of what I can give you, isn’t that right? He could have never gotten you to suck on his neck with fucking onlookers like a slut, could he?”

“ _Ohh,_ Uh-uh, no,” she responds in a rush of a breath, tries to turn her lips to kiss at his jawline, _anything,_ lets out a pout of a noise when he pulls back with little contact. She is not above begging at this point, the feel of his hands on her making her feel like she’s drowning. “No one could give you what I’m about to give you,” he tells her, kissing her cheek chastely before pulling her into the open elevator and it isn’t formed as a question—it’s the truth. She doesn’t need anyone to tell her that; she feels it on her own. This man is going to ruin her for other men.

To say things happen quickly is an understatement: James presses a button, turns and presses her into the wall again, his metal hand coming to wrap loosely around her throat, kicks her legs apart and stands between them. She can’t breathe, _can’t breathe,_ and that has nothing to do with the feel of his fingers digging softly into the skin of her neck. All she whines out is, “ _Please—_ ” and his lips come down on hers like a tidal wave. The feeling of his much larger form snug against her own, _feeling him everywhere_ , is overwhelming enough, but to have his lips slide and drink her in leaves her _gasping._

James’ mouth is heaven. Plump dominant lips, easy to succumb to, especially when he knows how to work them so well. His kisses are eager, desperate, hungry even, the hand around his throat making it easier for her to tilt her head up towards his own. She takes it, she yields there and takes what he has to give her, tongue beating across her own in a filthy move, making her moan heartily, her hands reaching up to grab at his hips.

“What do you want tonight?” he asks in a low voice when he pulls off to press kisses into her cheek. Her mind simultaneously halts and spins. She can’t hold back in a moment like this, one where she doesn’t know if she’ll come across a man like this ever again in this lifetime. “Want…don’t want to think. W-wanna be good,” she breathes, tilting her neck back as his lips glide down passed her jawline. She can feel his smile on her skin, feels it when he nips at her flesh, makes her gasp.

“Oh, wanna be good for me, doll? Wanna be a good girl?” His words make her feel like she’s going to vibrate right out of her skin, makes her teeth grind together as his hands come up to cup and squeeze at her tits, a harsh grip, one good squeeze with both hands, one that barely leaves her enough time to feel them, leaves her wanting more. He presses his teeth hard against her jawline, hands moving from her chest to cup her neck, whispers in her ear, “ _You want me to be your Daddy tonight, sugar?_ ”

Her reaction is enormous. The sound she lets out is somewhere between a sob and a shout and if he were not holding her against this wall she surely would have dropped like a stone. She is nodding her head frantically, whimpering and tearing at his shirt, “ _Please, please_ uh-huh, _yeah yeah.._.” The elevator ding is like an alarm waking her from a deep sleep, but she still feels slumbery, body heavy with arousal. He kisses her chastely on the lips, whispers, “I’ll be your Daddy, baby don’t you worry,” and pulls her by the hand out and into the hallway.

She has no idea how she is walking, how her legs manage to take step after step, how they manage to push her through the door James opens, but they do and it’s a goddamn miracle. It has been maybe a minute and she misses this stranger’s touch, misses the feeling of his hands and body on her own. She’s ruined.

She is a few steps into the room, nearing the bed, when she drops her purse to the floor and turns around to face James. She relishes in the face of him looking flustered, his neck a little red, his fingers twitching, an impressive bulge in his pants that she can’t keep her eyes off. James doesn’t move, she doesn’t move, and she could cut the desperation and arousal between them with a knife it is so thick, so suffocating.

“Aside from me being your Daddy tonight—” she feels her eyelids droop at his words, “—what are you comfortable with? Tell me what you like, honey.” They keep their distance and she is grateful for that, for the space, unsure if she’d be able to think if he were any closer. She swallows. “I…I like to be praised. I like to be pushed around: picked up, pushed down, thighs pulled apart.”

“Slapping?” She nods.

“Yes, lightly. Face, ass, thighs.” It is his turn to nod his head slowly.

“Choking?” She wavers. “I like a little, but only hand around throat, maybe mouth. I don’t like to feel like I can’t breathe, it…it isn’t good for me. He nods, “Of course, baby. What else?” 

“I…I like to be humiliated a little, called names,” he smiles as he realizes that is a box he has already checked tonight. “Hair pulling, fingers in mouth, not afraid of things getting a little rough.” He shifts where he stands and when her own thighs press together, she feels the mess she has made in her panties, completely ruining them.

“Condom?” Her mind stutters. “I’m clean,” she says and he’s nodding again, “I am too, was tested last week.” It’s the riskiest fucking thing she could do in this already risky situation, but she says, “I’m on birth control. No condom.” He bites his lip. “ _Fuck_ , doll. That sweet pussy the only thing I get to fuck tonight?” Her chest throbs alongside her gut, _he’s talking about her_ ass, she has to look down as she says it, “N-No, I…I like a finger or two. I…I’ve only taken it there a few times.” The thought of him touching her _there_ , pressing a thumb there makes her feel dirty, makes her pussy throb a little more.

“Oral?” She almost moans out loud. “Uh-huh, _yeah_. Giving and receiving.”

“Anything else?” She thinks, lets her fingers dig into the fabric of her skirt some. “I…I just l-like to be treated well, like…cherished, adored.” His face softens, she can see it from here, and it’s so hard to look him in the eyes after this conversation but she does, she needs to. “M’gonna treat you right, sweetheart,” he rasps, and she believes him. She may be a fool, but _she believes him._

“What do _you_ want?” She asks him and she wants so badly to close the gap between them, to feel his lips against hers again, but he was right to keep this distance. He smiles at her, sweet and soft, but it quickly turns into a smirk, dark to match the way his eyes have changed shades. “ _Ohh_ , sugar I just want you,” is all he breathes, and she bites her lip in response, swallows down the noise she wants to let out. “Just want to make you feel good, just want you to give yourself over to me completely.”

She nods her head conveying that she understands but his chuckle makes her cease her movement. “It’s easy to say you understand but I just want to be clear, honey,” he takes a few slow steps forward, like he’s stalking his prey, slowing making his way across the room to her, “I’m gonna break you the fuck down, gonna strip you down to the bones, gonna make you forget your own goddamn name. Gonna make the only thing you can think about be me and my hands and my cock and my lips and _just me_. Gonna make you cry, gonna make you beg, gonna make you come, _goddamn am I gonna make you come._ Gonna make you forget every man before me and gonna make you wish every one after tonight is me. You understand me?”

She wants to fall to the ground and grovel at his feet. She would like to think she understood him in what he was saying but her understanding only scratched at the surface. She isn’t sure if she is prepared or if she will make it out of the night alive, but she can’t find a single care in her body or mind and in fact, she desires it, wants it. He is standing toe-to-toe to her now, breaths mingling, eyes searching the other’s, and he brings his hand forward to wrap it around the back of her neck as he whispers, “You ready, doll?”

She nods her head, whispers, “Yes,” the grip on her neck tightening as he looks down at her darkly and she recovers quickly, is a smart girl, whimpers, “Y-Yes, _Daddy_ ,” instead. He purrs, _purrs_ , leans forward to kiss at her lips softly, so sweet it makes her want to whimper.

“There she is,” he whispers fondly, kisses her again, hand not on her neck sliding down between her breasts, down her stomach. His eyes are locked onto her as she tries her hardest to control her breathing, to stabilize, as his hand travels further south. When he passes the waistband of her skirt, she is only disappointed for two seconds before his wide palm is cupping her mound, fingers pressing in tight over her skirt and panties. She let’s out a shocked gasp into his mouth, is so _sensitive_ from being on edge for so long, can’t help but widen her legs a little more, to press into his touch. The hand on her neck pulls her into a filthy kiss, his talented tongue beating against her own and he _squeezes_ at her sex, squeezes and grinds his palm against her, fingers brushing teasingly against her opening. She goes a little light-headed at the feeling of being so owned.

“Been thinking about getting’ my mouth on this sweet little pussy since I saw you sittin’ at that bar, sugar. Gonna let me do that right now?”

 _Oh shit._ She moans, high in the back of her throat, nods her head, completely transfixed by the feel and the look at this man in front of her, how he’s already playing her like a fine-tuned instrument. “Please, Daddy?” she breathes into his lips, and he chuckles, squeezes and pats at her pussy in a little bit of a demeaning way, and pushes her back towards the bed.

“Want you on your back, spread those pretty thighs for me, _there ya go_. Haven’t even gotten your clothes off yet and you’ve got me hard as a fuckin’ rock _Jesus,_ baby.”

The comforter beneath her is cool against her scorching skin and laying back onto a bed has her heart racing, makes her more aware that her body is trembling. She is startled when she feels his hand on her knee, the fabric of her skirt easily sliding down her thighs to her hips, exposing the mess that has slowly become her panties. She wants to whine in embarrassment, holds her legs together but it’s too late; James has already seen. He rumbles, sounds a little awed when he chides, “ _Look at that_ , you’re a mess, little girl. That all for Daddy? Huh?”

Her neck goes weak at his words, a little boneless as she lolls her head and forces herself to lean up on her elbows, to watch this stranger make her lose her fucking mind. His grip on her knees is _tight_ as he tries to spread her thighs apart, but she puts up a little fight, tests James and his listening abilities, his authority. He makes a low noise, pries her legs apart and _oh,_ gives the inside of one a nice firm smack. “Don’t fight me, sugar. Know you wanna be a good little slut for Daddy,” he warns, running his big hands up the inside of both thighs, knee to hip crease, making her moan a little. He yanks her to the edge of the bed, ass hanging off a little, bends and—

“ _Ohh god, oh._ ”

James presses his mouth, _his face,_ directly over her cunt, mouths at it, breathes deeply and _groans_. Her cheeks flush a deep red, lets out a set of breathy noises as she feels James roll his tongue up and down her pussy, lips to clit, squeals when he nips at the swollen bud, mouths at it over the fabric. “ _Babyyy_ ,” he coos into her panties, hands moving her body to where her thighs drape over his shoulders, his knees hitting the ground as he settles on the floor at the edge of the bed. He looks devastating between her legs.

His hands grip at her hips, her sides, arms curling around her thighs as they dangle from his shoulders, and to be manhandled and at the mercy of someone else in such a way leaves her a little lightheaded. She watches as he pulls her panties to the side, hums approvingly at the sight, and he doesn’t even hesitate to lean forward and press a few chaste open-mouthed kisses to her swollen bud. Her toes curl.

“Knew this would be such a pretty pussy, baby, just knew it. You think it’s a pretty pussy?” She feels her elbows buckle a tad under the weight of his words but manages to bite her bottom lip and let out a noncommittal noise. He shoulders her thighs wider in response, makes a sad sort of noise before swirling his tongue around her clit and down, looks up at her as he presses the filthiest, slow, open-mouthed kisses all along her pussy. She can’t help but whine, whimper out, “ _Daddy…_ ”

“Yeah, sugar—gonna make this little pussy come.”

She has had people go down on her before, has been on the receiving end of oral sex and enjoyed it, but no one has _made love_ to her pussy with their mouth before. That is exactly what James does. The eagerness of the beginning of their encounter is nowhere to be seen, James’ movements slow and savory, his tongue working her over in ways she’s never felt before. He spends a splendid amount of attention on her clit, flicking and sucking on it, swirling his tongue around the bud in a hypnotic movement. He bends down from time to time and licks between her lips, presses _in,_ fucks her opening with his tongue.

It isn’t just his sinful mouth that makes this moment shattering, it’s James as a _whole._ This is an experience. He is vocal, noises and encouraging words, and apparently feeds off her transparent reactions because he watches her face the entire time. His hands don’t stay stagnant on her thighs—they roam. They rub up and down her legs on either side of his head, they stroke and push on her stomach, at one point they even reach up and yank her tits out of the top of her bra. _That_ makes her whimper and moan, a mess of a thing under his hands, his fingers plucking and rubbing across her nipples, _so sensitive_.

The build is slow one, but it is _intense_. She feels it throughout every limb, feels the stir in her gut, her core, and even though she feels it coming she is not prepared.

“ _Ohh,_ Daddy I’m gonna—”

James moans, deep from within his chest, moves his hands to slide down to hold her hips, _hold her down_. James’ voice is dark and deep as he speaks, barely lifts his mouth from her pussy, “ _Yeah, doll_ , can feel it. This one is yours, all yours, but every single one after this is mine, you hear me? _All fuckin’ mine_.” She groans, cries, through clenched teeth, brings her own fingers up to pinch at her nipples, tucks her chin as she watches James watch her from between her legs.

She’s close, _so close_ , she’s a gasping mess, and when she watches James’ metal hand leave her hip and slip down to between her legs, she whimpers. “ _Yeah yeah yeah_ ,” as enthusiastically as she can. She hears James chuckle, feels not one, but _two_ , slick cool fingers at her opening and when he times pushing them inside of her perfectly with a suck on her clit, she comes apart in less than five seconds.

Her orgasm tears through her core, her gut, makes her almost curl in on herself as her eyes roll back into her skull. The added thickness of two fingers inside of her pussy at once makes her _sob_ , wave after wave of pleasure rolling through her body, center clenching and unclenching rhythmically. She hadn’t realized she had brought one hand down to dig into James’ scalp until she was rolling her hips into his face, his fingers pumping and prolonging her orgasm.

It feels like it lasts forever and it leaves her whimpering, attempting to catch her breath and gather her surroundings and thoughts. James’ fingers leave her body, his lips giving her one more messy kiss, and he kisses at her hip before mumbling sweetly, “S’my girl.” She doesn’t know why she thinks that James will wait for her to catch her breath, will wait before grabbing at the waistband of her skirt, her panties, her top and her bra, but he does no such thing. He is moving with a purpose, pulling her clothes from her body quickly but with carefulness. He even reaches down to unstrap her heels and while she tries her hardest to help, she is completely useless in her efforts.

By the time she is as naked as the day she was born all because of him, she is on edge again, her orgasm having just taken the edge off her desires for James. His eyes on her, roaming over her entire form, leaves her wanting to bite her lip, feeling a little confident at the hungry gaze reflected in his eyes. He whistles low, brings a hand down to palm over his erection and that has her _preening,_ has her thighs pressing together, has her stifling a giggle.

“So fuckin’ beautiful, sugar, _goddamn_. What a woman you are. How’d I get so lucky, huh? Findin’ you bein’ mistreated in that bar tonight might be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

She doesn’t know what to say, is flattered and flushed, and instead she lets out a breathy, “ _Daddy,”,_ spreads her thighs enticingly, tries to remind him what they’re both after. She brings her hand down between her legs, lets a fingers dip between her lower lips, feels how wet she is, _how wet James has made her_ , and moans softly. “ _Ohh_ , look how hungry my girl is. Daddy just made you come and you already want more? What a greedy little pussy,” James taunts in a low voice from the edge of the bed and she can’t’ help but let out a helpless whimper of a noise, letting her messy fingers glide up her torso before sucking one into her mouth like a whore, startling herself.

James curses, loud and dark, and she feels herself accept wanting to be a whore for James, sucks on her finger a little more lewdly with her legs spread, her hips rolling up into nothing. What a desperate picture she must make. James’ eyes are on her cunt, watching it move and roll, and her finger drops from her mouth so she can ask, “Gonna fuck this little pussy, Daddy? Gonna fill it up? Make it come?” She doesn’t even recognize her small and high voice, a taunting tone, but James is chuckling darkly and disbelievingly as he pulls his sweater over his head, kicks his shoes off.

“Oh, _sugar_ you got no idea—M’gonna _wreck_ that sweet pussy.”

Watching James strip is one of the most erotic things she has ever seen, makes her feel like she’s touching herself when she isn’t, makes her feel like presenting on all fours like an animal for him. James is a _man_. His body mirrors his face, rugged and beautiful, and she has only seen people like him in movies or in fashion, him being hands down the most handsome person she has ever set eyes on in her life thus far. His chest is broad and wide, his strength and power easily visible in the musculature of it. His arms and thighs are _thick_ and she wants to be held in those arms, wants to sit atop those thighs, wrap around them.

By the time James is down to his dark briefs she’s panting, _gagging,_ for him, his cock, would bet money on it being the prettiest cock she’s ever seen, just like the rest of him. He sees her eagerness, smirks as he brings his hand down to squeeze and tease himself over the fabric of his underwear and she lets out a huff of a noise from her spot on the bed. “Wanna see, Daddy come on,” she whines in feigned annoyance, brings her hand down to her pussy to relieve some of the arousal build-up there, and James let’s out a heavy exhale at the sight.

When his briefs hit the floor as does her jaw. James is _most definitely_ a man. He doesn’t even touch himself, doesn’t move forward towards her, simply stands there and lets her look. He was correct when he said he would be wrecking her tonight. His cock is exactly like the rest of him— _thick_. He has extra length to him _and_ extra girth and she has never, _never_ , had a physical reaction to a dick before but his has her letting out breathy noises, praise of, “ _Shit,_ you’re so fucking perfect.”

“Want it in my mouth,” she adds on in a blurt, startling herself yet again. She doesn’t know who this James guy is turning her into anymore, doesn’t even recognize herself, has never once thought herself to be a slut but she is thoroughly enjoying it. Her words get him to bring a hand up to wrap around his erection, to pump at it deliciously a few times, tells her, “Turn around for Daddy, sweetheart. Head at the edge of the bed.”

_Oh._

He’s going to—

_Ohh._

She is shaky as she moves, tries to make it as graceful as she can, turns and settles onto her back facing the direction of his form, of him looming and stepping up towards her, holding his cock at the base, holding it out. Her mouth waters, her pussy clenches, she’s on full display for him, so vulnerable, as he looks down at her and coos, “Such a pretty mouth, baby, just like that pussy. You gonna let me fuck it? Wanna suck on Daddy’s cock, sugar?” She’s delirious, wants to bring her hand down to her cunt again to rub at herself, feels a little cockdrunk already.

“ _Yes, Daddy_ please? Want it, so hungry.” James moans as she opens her mouth, swipes her tongue along her bottom lip for show, and Daddy is feeding her his cock in one smooth movement. “Just the tip, baby, yeah _fuck that’s sweet_ ,” he guides, moaning through the end of his praise and she moans as well at the feel of him filling her mouth up. He tastes so good, feels so good against her tongue, between her lips, and she opens wide, slips her tongue around the head.

She’s greedy, wants more, slurps around what she is given and goes to bring her hands up but James snaps, “Hands at your sides.” She obeys with a whine, digs her fingers into the fabric by her hips, and James thrusts a small amount of his cock in and out of her mouth a few good times with a gluttonous groan. It’s a tease and it’s working, makes her cry out around his erection, makes her wordlessly ask for more.

“Just want you to lay there, kitten. Can you do that for me? Lay there and let me use you like a little wet hole for Daddy? Huh?” She _moans_ around James’ cock, tries to convey her eagerness and acceptance of this idea, wants to be good for Daddy. James chuckles darkly at her response, feeds her a little more cock, murmurs, “Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you come again.” And _oh_ it’s so mean but it has her feeling indecently wet between her thighs, has her moaning around a larger mouthful.

“S’my girl,” he mumbles for the second time tonight, eyes going dark as he brings a hand down to cradle her neck, the hinge of her jaw, thumb playing with the corner of her mouth. He slides out slowly, the tip resting against her lips as she tries to steady her breathing, and slides in slowly, doesn’t stop and gives her more than before. It may be half of his entire length, but it has her straining, has her pushing her head back more, opening her throat. James moans.

“There ya go, takin’ it so well, knew you could. You want more? Feelin’ greedy?” She wants is _all_ , wants to gag around it, wants to feel deserving of more of that praise. She can’t use her words, but she can make noises, little desperate ones, strokes him with her tongue, tilts her chin to show him she wants more. She hears him exhale loudly, a shaky noise, and she cries out when she feels his nimble fingers flick over her nipples a few rapid times, makes her toes curl. Her noises make her mouth inadvertently open wider and James takes advantage of her weakness, slides home in one long movement and—

“ _Fuck, baby yes.”_

She’s _full_ , never been pushed to the brim like this before, has no choice but to gag and choke a little, to arch her back into the movement. James doesn’t stay there for too long, pushes his hips in a little, her chin rubbing against the soft patch of hair at the base of his cock. _It is bliss_. She whines when he pulls back, runs her tongue roughly across his flesh as he pulls out and there’s a string of spit she watches connect the two of them. She slurps at it, goes to suck the tip of his cock back into her mouth before James is bending down to grab at her jaw, presses a few chaste kisses to her slack mouth before he’s feeding her his cock again.

“S’a good girl, baby, _so fuckin’ good._ Let Daddy have that mouth, let’im use it, come on,” he rasps out as he slides home once more, as deep as he can go and back out, fucking into her throat with vigor. She can’t help the lewd wet noises she makes, tries her hardest to keep her throat open while breathing through her nose. She’s dizzy with arousal but when she feels James lean forward and slap at her thighs, push them apart, she shouts around a mouthful of cock.

His hands on her while her mouth is full makes tears well up in her eyes, makes her moan weakly as James continues to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth, so wet and messy. When she feels the pads of his fingers rub and circle over her clit she _sobs_ around a mouthful, rolls her hips up into his touch as much as she can, forgets her purpose is to be a warm hole for Daddy.

But James’ fingers are magic, are so distracting, and she chokes on the next few mean thrusts in, can’t help it. He pulls his cock out of her mouth fully, leaves the tip dangling in front of her lips as she gasps, and she can feel her spit on her face, filthy as it coats her chin and cheek. A smack at her pussy makes her squeal, makes her entire form jump and shake, James’ hands coming down hard a few times, one after the other.

“Daddy’s bein’ nice to you, girl, touchin’ you when he doesn’t need to. Don’t get lazy on me now.” She’s ashamed, shouldn’t have been so greedy, should have been focused on Daddy, cries out, “ _M’sorry, Daddy, m’sorry_ ” as she reaches forward to try and mouth his cock back into her mouth where it belongs. He leans back and feeds her his balls instead, fists his cock while she doesn’t hesitate to slurp and lap at his sack, moan in a “thank you” to Daddy for giving her something back.

“ _So hungry_ , baby. You want Daddy’s come? Want him to fuck his come down your throat? Maybe give you some on those sweet lips or pretty tits? Huh?”

She has never wanted anything more, wants everything he just said, doesn’t know which she wants more than the others. She whines as she tongues at and then sucks one ball and then the other into her mouth before James _moans_ , takes a step back still fisting his erection. Her pussy _throbs_ at the sight, at feeling like a dirty little slut, and she wants to touch herself, wants James’ cock back in her mouth, in her pussy, anywhere.

“Y’want Daddy’s come, kitten?” Her head nods are desperate, as are her noises. “ _Please_ , Daddy _please_.” James’ gaze is feral, chin tucked and eyes dark as he continues to touch himself, and it makes her hump up into the air again, whimpering. She responds again, clarifies, “Wan’it in my mouth, wan’it on my tits. _Please?_ ” James’ groan sounds more like a snarl when he steps forward to slide his cock back into her mouth. She wasn’t aware he had been gentle before, his thrusts and movements now _brutal_ , filthy noises coming from her mouth as he uses her, and James is frantic for the first time tonight.

His hand comes down to wrap tightly around her throat, _to feel him fuck into her_ , and he shouts before the hand around her neck is down between her legs again, grabbing at her pussy. He asks her, “You like bein’ used like this, sugar? S’it make this little pussy all wet when you’re used like a slut?” and his fingers are dipping between her folds, fucking into her pussy at an awkward angle, movements pushy and she _hollers_. She knows she has to be crying now, all of her noises sounding like sobs as he continues to fuck into her mouth with vigor.

“ _Ohh_ , you love it, look at that. So wet for Daddy, huh?” he chides as he pulls his fingers from her center, slapping them down on her clit before he brings them up to her face and smears them on her cheek. It’s the nastiest thing that she can remember ever having happened to her and she hates that she loves it so much. She feels like she might come and he is barely even touching her.

The only sign she has that James is about to reach his orgasm is a hitch of a breath and a bitten out, “ _Gonna fuckin’ come, doll.”_ She moans desperately, opens her mouth wide, pushes her tongue out as far as she can as he holds onto her head, keeping it steady as he shoots off with a loud grunt. For a second, she is afraid she might pass out with how hard he presses his hips and stomach into her face, is sad she can’t taste Daddy’s come, but then he is pulling out mid-orgasm.

“ _Ohh, fuck_ look at ya, what a sweet little, _fuck_ , comeslut for Daddy _oh_ ,” James grits out as his fist flies over his cock, come landing on her chin, her neck, and her tits as she gasps and swallows. James is beautiful when he comes, so vocal, and she wishes she could see his face, will soak in it during the next one. She is a gasping mess, sure she’s red in the face, let’s this stranger shoot his release all over her tits and lays there feeling like she is going to vibrate out of her skin.

“Touch it, kitten, rub my come into your fuckin’ skin,” James gasps when he pulls back, steps back, and she obeys immediately, brings her fingers up to her chin and chest. She drags some into her mouth with a moan, runs her fingertips down her neck, swirling them as she goes. She keeps her legs spread and her head back as she watches him continue to fist his own cock, _the stamina,_ as she smears and plays with his come on her chest. She makes a show of it, cupping her tits and squeezing at them, swirling at her nipples, pinching them and moaning high in the back of her throat.

If Daddy wants a comeslut, a comeslut is what he’ll get.

To her genuine and pleasant surprise James works to keep himself hard, watches her rub his release into her body, gruffs out a low, “Touch yourself, doll. Turn around and let Daddy watch you play with your pussy.” Yet again, there is no pause; they are rushing right to the next act and she couldn’t be more ready. Being so used by James and having him touch her while he took her mouth has made her incredibly aroused, desperate even.

She isn’t worried about grace when she moves this time. She scrambles, turns, spreads her legs wide for Daddy as she leans up on her elbows, brings one hand down to immediately start rubbing at her swollen clit, fingers curling in a circular motion. Her touch is shocking, makes her moan long and low, watches James from her spot on the bed under her lashes, and watching James touch himself as she dips her fingers into her pussy has her chest heaving.

“Y’got Daddy so hard already, sugar, _fuck_ such a hot little thing. Your pussy ready for me? Huh?” Her head lolls back between her shoulder blades as circles her fingers over her clit some more, breathes out a soft, “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” She huffs, tilts her head up.

“Want Daddy’s cock fillin’ this little pussy up.” James hums low in mock consideration of her words.

“Yeah?”

“ _Uh-huh_ , want you to fuck this pussy. It’s so hungry, Daddy, so hungry for you.”

James growls out a curse, drops his hand to his side, and makes his way back to her on the bed. Instead of crawling on it to join her, he stands at the edge, whispers, “Show me how you want me to fuck you.” _Position._ He’s asking her what position she wants to be in when he takes her. Her mind runs, _races,_ wants it all, hasn’t even started and already wants it to last forever.

Her body is moving before she has officially made a decision, turning away from James and settling forward onto her elbows and knees, properly presenting to him like she has been thinking of all night. James _purrs_ , steps forward to cup her hips, to squeeze at her ass, to crack his hand down on one cheek. “Should’a known a little slut like you would want it face down in the bed,” James murmurs but she barely hears him, too preoccupied with the feel of his cock settling into the crack of her ass, heavy and hot.

The arch in her back is deep, her arms settled beneath her chest, and she feels her mind go a little blank, a little soft as it always does when she is in this position. James’ hands are on her body, soft touches, mean pinches and smacks, and she almost shouts when he brings two fingers down to press into her waiting pussy. She whines, shakes her head, “Wan’ Daddy’s cock, please!” James just hums, pumps his fingers a few good times before they’re out and then—

The feel of his cock at her entrance is enough to make her let out a noise that makes it sound like she’s crying. Maybe she is crying, she isn’t completely sure, but then James is breathing out, “Can’t wait to feel this fuckin’ pussy come all over my cock, _goddamn_ ,” and he’s pushing, sliding in.

It takes her breath away, feeling her pussy eat his thick length up, _swears_ she can feel every ridge, and the two of them are letting out their own shocked noise of pleasure. Hers is a deep whine, the noise of the breath leaving her body, his is a choked off groan, deep and marveled. His hands run from her ass, up her back, gripping at her sides as he reminds her to breathe. “Oh _fuck_ , baby gotta breathe, come on, sugar,” he coos as his hands squeeze, as he bends and kisses at her spine some.

He doesn’t even wait, which she should know by now, but it still startles her, to have him thrusting in and out of her cunt at a pointed and purposeful pace. She is _loud_ , unable to hold back when someone is making her feel such pleasure. James’ cock is _big_ , fills her up in every way, makes her toes curl and in this position he overwhelmingly slams into her sweet spot with almost each thrust.

Even over her low and whiny noises she can hear how wet she is, the slick noises of him fucking into her. James is cursing behind her, telling her how good she feels, how tight her cunt is, gripping onto her hips so tight she knows there will be bruises tomorrow. She hopes they last weeks, anything to remember this night with this man. His hand comes down on the cheek of her ass a few more times, James telling her how much of a dirty girl she is, and she feels that familiar build in her core, that tightening in her pussy. She isn’t the only one who notices.

“ _Oh?_ Been fuckin’ this pussy for two minutes and you’re already gonna come? So easy, sugar, this pussy loves it, doesn’t it?” She _wails._

“ _Yes, yes_ fuckin’ love that cock Daddy, fuckin’ love how good you feel inside of me.” She knows she has to be crying now, her breaths shaky, hiccups at every other one, and James groans. His thrusts aren’t erratic but they’re _consistent_ and _powerful,_ a rapid pace entirely unnecessary when he’s fucking her so deeply and so _good_. “Rub that clit, make this pussy come for Daddy, wanna feel it. You wanna be easy Ima get something out of it too,” James orders and her hand can’t move fast enough back between her legs. The feeling of a spit-soaked thumb tip pressing into her tight asshole makes her core tremble, makes her pussy even tighter, makes her break.

This orgasm shakes her to her core. She’s screaming into the mattress as soon as her fingers work her clit, James presses over her, hands digging into her sides at the bed, cockhead hitting her sweet spot devastatingly. Her teeth _ache_ as she crests over that initial wave, is damn near hysterical when she announces, “ _Daddy, I—fuck!_ ”. Her pussy milks James’ cock for all it’s worth, tightens up around his girth, squeezes at him tight as wave after wave roll through her body.

Her groans are guttural, from deep in her chest, her head turning to press her cheek into the mattress and James _continues to fuck her through her orgasm._ “Yesss, baby holy shit. S’my girl, look at that, so fuckin’ pretty when you come, doll. _Fuck_ , s’pussy is so tight around Daddy’s cock, _god._ ” James words sound muffled, like she’s underwater, but then they’re moving, James is pulling out, pushing her onto her front, flipping her onto her back. She still feels the aftershocks of her orgasm, _still feels like she’s coming_ , when he finally joins her on the bed, crawls towards her.

James feels so _right_ between her legs, like he’s meant to be there, his thick thighs the perfect place to drape her own thighs over, his large palms pressing her legs back into a vulnerable position. Her head is still fuzzy when she feels a few tight slaps to her cheek, a warning of, “Come on, kitten, wake up, gonna fuck you some more.” He doesn’t wait for her eyes to even open, guides his angry cock back into her soaked pussy ( _had she squirted?)_ , the two of them moaning at the feel.

“Never had a better pussy in my whole life, baby. You should be proud, _fuck_.” James’ hands press her thighs back tight to her chest, makes it feel like his cock is fucking into her stomach, into her throat, and she whines at how sensitive she feels, how almost painful being fucked in such a way after an orgasm like that is. The noise she makes does something to James, makes his eyes go dark and his pace pick up, makes him cover her smaller body in his own much larger one, and _oh_ she had missed being so close to him.

Her legs rest on his shoulders now, his pace still _gutting_ , his elbows coming up to rest on either side of her head, caging her in entirely. The squelch of her pussy, the sound of their skin smacking together, his hands pushing her hair away from her forehead, the feel of his thick cock pounding away at her—it’s other-worldly. He was entirely correct in saying she will never be fucked like this again, that she’ll think of him every time she gets in bed with another person.

James is beautiful up close in such an intimate way, his eyes searching her own, his hushed curses and moans of appreciation falling onto her lips. She tilts her chin up, lets out a small whimper, _needs to feel his lips on her own_ , and he grants her that, leans down with a groan to sloppily slide his lips against her own. His lips are like heaven, like velvet, so soft and so warm and demanding. He fucks his tongue into her mouth the same way he’s fucking her pussy now—deep and purposeful.

Whereas their first position and her first orgasm was frantic and a shock, this position feels like they’re _making love_. She feels her climax grow from deep within, feels it all throughout her body. She marvels at how big and dominating James feels around her, how consuming he is, how good his cock feels fucking into her. It’s vain and selfish but she wishes she could keep James around just for his cock.

“Can feel that pussy tightenin’ up, doll. You gonna gimme another one? You gonna squirt all over Daddy’s cock one more time?”

So she _had_ made a bit of a mess earlier. James speaks low against her lips, breath hot, and she chokes on her moans, is nodding her head, ready to give whatever Daddy wants over to him. His body presses hers into the mattress, skin tight against skin, position forcing her to feel every thrust throughout her entire form, so hard her teeth almost clack together.

He lets out a groan between clenched teeth, leans down to grab at her tit, cups it, pulls a nipple between his teeth, laving over it with his tongue. Her reaction makes him do it a few more times, high and whiny noises, and he shouts when he feels her tighten around him even more. “ _Fuck_ , baby come on, I want it—I’m the greedy one now. Give it to me,” James tells her, voice sweet but with an authoritative tone. She wants to be good, wants to listen, feels her pussy and gut clench tight at his words, _so close—_

“Daddy’s gonna fill this pussy up, gonna make it all messy with his come. You want that, sugar? You want Daddy to fuck his come into this sweet little cunt?”

That’s gonna get her there.

All she can do is nod her head frantically, her nose bumping his, their lips brushing sloppily in the movement, and her noises get caught up in the back of her throat. She chokes on them, her eyes rolling back into her head as his cock presses beautifully into her sweet spot, slams into it a few good times. “ _Yes,_ give it to me, give it to Daddy,” James snarls and—

It starts in her center, in her pussy, spreads outward and makes her entire body go lax under James’ grip. This orgasm is long and slow, nothing like the eruption the last one was; it feels like it goes on forever. Her limbs grow tingly and James is in her ear breathing heavily, fucking her through her orgasm with newfound fervor, gritting out his praise in her ear—

“ _There ya go, s’my girl. So fuckin’ good, gonna give you Daddy’s come, gonna give it all to you, s’pussy’s gonna milk it outta Daddy isn’t it? So pretty when you come, sugar, holy fuck, oh god—”_

It’s like James’ orgasm either prolongs her own or makes her come again. Maybe it’s his filthy words, maybe it’s the way he continues to pound away at her pussy, but she sure as shit feels like she’s coming again when he bites down onto the hinge of her jaw, moans helplessly into her ear. He grinds in deep and slow, a few messy thrusts as he fulfills his promise of coming inside of her, her arms tight around his neck, keeping him in close as her legs go to do the same thing as well.

Their breaths are the only things she can hear. Her ears ring a little. James kisses up the side of her face and settles easily atop her weak form. She wants to laugh at herself for feeling exhausted from her first orgasm; she had no idea what was coming. James sighs, runs a hand from her hip up to her knee wrapped around his waist, hums and…starts to chuckle.

She joins him almost immediately.

She lets herself giggle and feels the restraints she held on herself throughout the entire night dissipate.

“ _Buck_ , god, Bucky holy shit.” It feels good to say his name, the name she calls him. It feels even better to hear him say her own a few times, like they’re shedding these personas they had created for tonight, ready to embrace the other for who they are. Bucky leans up on his elbows, pulls her close and looks down at her with that half-lidded smolder he gives her after he’s had an orgasm, when he’s a lot in love.

“You turned into quite the little slut tonight, sweetheart,” he murmurs with a smirk, his hand running through her hair as he talks, and she feels herself blush profusely. Bucky coos, leans down to kiss her lips gently, tells her, “Loved it, baby, loved seein’ you feel yourself. We might have to do this more often.” She’d like that, maybe not frequently, but every once in a while this would be nice. They lay there in silence for some time, touching each other, kissing at cheeks and shoulders and lips, recapping and soaking in the events of the night.

“I wonder how confused that bartender was when you told him to put some nonexistent drinks on a nonexistent man’s tab…” Bucky giggles, a burst of a noise that makes her let out a similar one. “Yeah, I wonder how uncomfortable those clerks were when you sucked my soul outta my neck while I talked to them,” he responds and she makes a pained noise, had completely forgotten about that part, hopes and prays she won’t see them on the way out.

She hums, reaches up to run a hand through Bucky’s silky hair. He grabs her palm on the way down, brings it to his lips and kisses at it as she breathes, “Can’t believe you cut your hair, look at you.” She has never seen his hair so short, always having kept it longer, was genuinely shocked to see him in that bar looking this way. Bucky blushes, shrugs a little, tries to brush the immense gesture off, mumbles, “Anything for you.” She’s so in love with her husband, tells him so, soft against his cheek.

“Love you too, doll. Happy Birthday,” Bucky mumbles sweetly before kissing her on the cheek, the tip of her nose, and then her lips.

Happy Birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY let me know what you think!! Leave comments or kudos or kindly-worded critiques! I am here or on Tumblr, "howdoyousleep3"! ILY.


End file.
